Death is as Sweet as Blood
by BrokenAngel19
Summary: I am in a chamber. I know nothing other than that. My life should have ended already, but for some reason, I don't feel dead at all. Strange.


A/N:  
Hi everyone. ^ - ^  
I'm so sorry about having this account for ages and not writing anything at all, so I hope this makes it up to all of you. And for those who don't know me (which is most of you .) I am BrokenAngel19, and I mainly write about Mahou Sensei Negima! and I love KonoSetsu 3.  
So thank you for all of those who even bother to read this stuff. I will try to update regularly, so please keep in touch!  
Ps. Sorry if it's too short, I wanted some sort of a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter.  
Bye! *^*

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Thoughts**_

I am in a chamber. I know nothing other than that. My life should have ended already, but for some reason, I don't feel dead at all. _Strange_.

I have been stuck here now for too long, but there is nothing I can do about it. I haven't eaten since I came here, yet I don't feel sick. I don't think I am ageing, but I can never be too sure, since I haven't been able to look at myself for a while. I just know that I have pale white skin and long and disheveled white hair that has grown further than my thighs.

Sticky crimson liquid trails down the sweat-sheeted skin of my body. I let it run until a there is none left, and it settles on the ground and becomes a large puddle. In the puddle I only see the reflection of my eyes. They are a pale crimson colour. Suddenly the blood starts to form a picture, A picture of my soul. What torments it.

It wasn't surprising as to why I was still standing. My actual heart disappeared millions of years ago, just like most other things. It doesn't bother me anymore.

I no longer have a memory of how I came to be this way, and I'm not going to try to remember. It just doesn't matter anymore. The only thing I am trying to remember is her smile. It was so graceful and beautiful, but as the years flew by the memory started to fade. I thought I would never forget about her. But I have. Suddenly a few words flash through my mind**.**

_"Setsuna. No living soul is useless. Don't be pitiful of yourself if you're going to end up dying miserably. Believe in your feelings and dreams, and maybe, just maybe, I will come back to you."_

The blood that surrounds me forms another picture. I stare at it longingly. My eyes widen. There is a bitter taste in my mouth. I start to shake violently, even though it should be impossible. It is a picture of her, her face... her smile. Her angelic smile that can shine down from the heavens and bring you limitless hope...yet in my eyes, it just reminds me of pain. The pain she was suffering just to live. So when she left, I started feeling that pain too. I remember those days. _Always feeling empty and soulless, never eating anything and never talking to anyone, and feeling the bones inside me crumble to dust agonisingly slowly as I slowly shrunk to nothing..._

And millions of years later, I woke up here. That was over 300 thousand years ago.

I close my eyes and sink to my knees, drop my head into the pool of my blood. I don't take any notice of the noises around me as I am too busy crying. Wait,_ noises_? I lift my head up slowly and look around. The pitch black walls and floor of the chamber are now covered in blood. But it's not my blood. I can tell. The single small white light directly above me doesn't illuminate the chamber very well, but I have grown accustomed to it. I see a shadow looming onto the floor and wall in front of me. It's coming from behind me. And what's different is that the shadow is a deep space blue, filled with glimmering stars. Then again, everything is different now days. And then I realise, for there to be a shadow, there needs to be light. That means there must be a door behind me.  
I turn around towards the shadow. I was right, a brilliant light is shining through the door, casting a shadow on the person standing in the doorway.

I step backwards and almost slip in the blood on the floor.

"W-Who are you?"

The person steps forward and closes the door behind them with a quick thump, and doesn't say a word. My eyes don't take long to adjust to the light again, but when they do, I am quite surprised. It is a tall girl that looks about my age _(then again, I have no idea how old I am, so who am I to say anything?)_, wearing long crimson robes that reach the floor, and her hair is long and blonde and cascading down onto the floor, with a fringe that hangs just over her thin eyebrows. She has pale skin and sharp blue eyes. She is staring at me with a smirk on her red lips. I almost don't recognise her.

"Evangeline?"


End file.
